


While The Cat's Away

by Morkisey



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morkisey/pseuds/Morkisey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amy leaves to fetch groceries, a confession is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While The Cat's Away

Amy was nowhere to be seen. The Doctor's best friend and companion had seemingly vanished, leaving him alone with Mr. Pond. There wasn't much need for concern, however, as she'd happened to leave a note telling them that she'd gone to grab some food for them. It had been just a mild scare, both of her boys searching frantically for her before finding what she'd left for them. Now they could relax in the TARDIS until she returned to them.

The Doctor decided this was the best time for a little bit of maintenance on his ship. Sonic screwdriver in hand, he crawled underneath the control panel and started to work. Rory stood by the railing, watching with wide eyes. Even after everything that had happened, he still didn't seem to be used to the idea of traveling through time and space with an alien. After minutes of silence, he finally decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, that was a bit of a scare, wasn't it? Amy missing and all," Rory murmured.

Dark brown eyes stared at him from underneath the controls. The Doctor had a look of very mild annoyance on his face. "If you don't mind it, Rory, I'm working on something. I'd find it helpful if you shushed."

Rory was taken aback by the blunt tone of voice the Time Lord had used. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

There was a sigh. "No, I'm sorry Rory. You don't have to shush if you don't want to, but I can't guarantee that if you talk I'll listen."

"Why do you always get like this when Amy isn't around? I thought you liked me." Rory turned away, leaning against the rail.

The Doctor let out yet another sigh and crawled out from underneath the panel. He stood up and walked behind Rory, touching his hand to the man's shoulder. "That's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked, puzzled.

"I mean I like you, Rory. A lot." Tentatively, the Doctor reached out to place his own hand on Rory's hand. "A lot," he repeated, this time in a softer voice.

It took a few moments for Rory to process everything. "Oh no, I mean... Amy, I love her, Doctor... Doctor?"

The Doctor was staring at Rory, his brown hair drooping across the side of his forehead messily. His lip was twitching just a little bit. "I know," he murmured. "You make the most lovely couple. Beautiful wedding. I was there."

The look on the alien's face was one of a stressed, weary sort of pain. Rory had never had a clue that the Doctor felt this way about him. Well, maybe a hint or two, but no strong enough evidence. The Doctor's eyes were wet, as though tears were about to roll down his face. He removed his hand from Rory's and began to wander back towards the control panel to once again begin to work on his ship.

Rory blinked, awkwardly shifting his weight from leg to leg. "I don't know what to say."

"Please don't tell Amy about this. Wouldn't want to upset her." The Doctor had flipped over to his stomach and seemed to be burying his face into the sleeve of his coat. He took in a deep breath, trying to compose himself.

Bending down, Rory reached out and grabbed the Doctor by the hand. "As long as you promise not to tell her about this." He leaned in, brushing the Doctor's hair to the side and kissing him on the lips. At first the Time Lord was surprised, but he began to run his fingers through Rory's hair, returning the kiss with passion.

No more than twenty minutes later, Amy returned to the TARDIS with a grocery bag in each arm. Standing there was the Doctor, his coat draped across the control panel, shirt untucked, suspenders hanging messily off his shoulders, fluffy hair fluffed even more. Rory was nearby in a similarly unkempt state. Amy put the groceries down and smirked at them.

"What have you two been up to while I was gone? Nothing exciting, I hope," she said with amusement in her voice. "You both look a mess. I leave this ship for a few minutes and you're both hanging around looking like regular slobs. Get cleaned up, I've got dinner."

No further questions were asked, and neither of her boys said a word about the incident. They wouldn't want to upset her, after all. But secretly they did hope that she'd leave the TARDIS for groceries a little more often...


End file.
